everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyla Horn
Lyla Horn is the daughter of The Last Unicorn from the novel by the same name by the Peter S. Beagle. She seems to have a natural ability of being able to cheer her friends up with her. She has a very wholesome character and always tries to enjoys her opportunity to be a student at Ever After High. She’s always completely sincere always in her thoughts, words, actions and really everything she says and does. Character Personality While somewhat typical of most Unicorns are symbols of wisdom and understanding Lyla is rather feisty and quite reckless with a stubborn attitude and is not one to be underestimated in situations of peril.She’s more than capable of looking after and taking care of as well as standing up for herself. She is exceptionally chipper and bubbly making her a complete social butterfly and maintains a bright and positive attitude even when it seems others are feeling low. With all her positivity, there's only a certain amount of unjustified, in her opinion, negative feelings she can take, bullying or general rudeness can give her a swift personality change as she lashes out at the source and is not afraid to speak her mind and state exactly when and what someone says or does that is wrong. She carries her heart on her sleeve and waves it around a bit. She's rather new to a lot of human things that almost gives her a curious toddler's way of looking at the world. Appearance Lyla tends to spend most of her time in her human form. However when she is experiences some Negative Human emotions Which is again quite often at their peak such as sadness, doubt, heartbreak etc. She transforms back into her Main Unicorn form As a form of protection spell produced by her uncle Schmedrick though obviously the attempt unfortunately appeared to be unsuccessful as he apparently forgot that like her Mother, she would able to feel these things in her animal form as well,and he of course, could find no way of undoing it. She will remain in this form until someone, human or animal, kisses her. Fairy tale: The Last Unicorn How does Lyla fit into it? Though the laws of destiny technically forbids her from existing being the child of Amalthea and Prince Lir however there appears to have had no objections from Headmaster Grimm or the school staff regarding this as they appear to be unaware of her bloodlines and seem to believe that her human transformation is simply something she inherited from her mother as a result of Schemdrick the Magician's previous unintentional spell and that is just something that is there as part of her story. Only her closest friends are aware of her true secrets. Relationships Family Lyla is a transfer student and until her first day at Ever After High was homeschooled by her uncle Schemdrick the magician. However her mother realizing and feeling that although Schemdrick meant well her daughter benefited very little from her uncle's bumbling antics and convinced her Father to send her to Ever After High. Her Father is a worthy hero and Leads his Kingdom with a strong and firm hand , yet with a good and noble heart and hand and therefore has earned the loyalty of each and everyone of his subjects and that of lands beyond he has never forgotten Lyla's Mother and his Love for her still holds true to this day. His heroic attributes as well as leadership qualities have apparently been passed onto Lyla as well He Loves his Daughter greatly,often reminding him of her mother as she has most of her traits and dotes on her whenever he can although his duties as King in rebuilding the damage to his homeland and those beyond who have long-suffered under King Haggard's reign ,as well as the laws of destiny at ever-after high keeping him from visiting her at school in fear of blowing her secret prevent him from seeing her very much something which Lyla understands but also terribly hurts her as well . Lyla was also separated from her mother at a very young one taken from her birthplace in her mother's enchanted forest by her Uncle Schemdrick and Molly to her Father's castle, due to her Mother wishing for Lyla to learn to embrace her human side as well as her Unicorn's,however she has never once met her Mother in person and, like her Father , hears only her voice in her thoughts and dreams providing her with comfort,wisdom,understanding,and guidance,and most of all Love,telling her mostly to always follow her heart. It is Revealed when she visits the wishing well,and during a conversation Raven in "Thronecoming" that seeing her mother in real-life again, at least once where she'll remember is among one of her heart's strongest most deepest desires. Friends Lyla rather latches herself unto C.A. Cupid as well as Blondie Lockes who has to deal with her constant distressed cries from under the covers of her, or rather Cupid's bed. As a result of her nightmares which at worst seem to be able keep everyone at Ever After High awake. She's also rather close with fellow normally fourlegged creature, Adorabelle Deering. . Romance Lyla is also unsure about Romance since her Mother as a result of her time spent with Prince Lir ending up bearing her despite fate nearly saying otherwise and breaking her Mother's heart. She has developed quite the unhealty crush towards Ever After High's all-around jerk, Mallet Cricket. Pet Lyla's pet since her childhood is a singing cream-colored butterfly named Chrysanthemum. She often sings to wake Lyla up in the morning, when they are taking a walk in the Enchanted Forest or anytime she feels Lyla needs a bit of heartwarming music. Though it occasionally embarrassed Lyla and make her nervous when Chrysanthemum sometimes randomly sings during class. Alliance Lyra has serious personal inner conflict going on in regards to her own destiny. Like her Mother in the story she has no fears regarding facing The Red Bull,and is always prepared to stand up and fight during this future confrontation should this time ever arise. However her worst fear and nightmare is that she’d fail and drown into the deepest darkest depths of the ocean,and lost there for all of eternity foreshadowing of the rest of her and her Mothers fellow Unicorns all being driven out into the ocean by her story’s antagonist King Haggard. Lyla is still on the Rebel side due to her belief and desire that everyone should find True Happiness no matter what destiny has in store for them and that even after a happy ending your story continues to be written and begins again. However again due to her own inner conflict regarding herself and her bloodline she always has serious doubts on whether or not to pledge her current destiny. Some Trivia Some of Lyla's hobbies include taking walks in the enchanted forest and book-end village, spending time with friends and fellow woodland creatures, sharing her magic, pressing flowers, playing the piano,writing poetry, dancing,and singing, specifically the song "Mo Ghile Mear" ("My Gallant Darling") by Celtic-Woman a a farewell song which her Mother once sang to her Father and a later a lullaby for their only daughter in which to remember them by. Quotes Gallery Img show.jpg|Lyla's Parents: Lady Amalthea and Prince Lir. lastuni6.jpg|Lyla's "Uncle" and overprotective baby-sitter Schemdrick The Magician. Molly-Grue-the-last-unicorn-17387936-200-200.jpg|Lyla's "Aunt" Molly Grue Always Looking out for her and providing wonderland-ful advice! Wishing_Star.png|Lyla's Necklace "The Wishing Star" the gift which Lyla recieved from her Mother during thronecoming but sadly her Mother of course was unable to deliver it to her in person so Schemdrick was the one who dropped it off offering Lyla only one piece of advice regarding the necklace's power: "Remember,....You'll Only get one wish so make it count"! A Power which Lyla as she ponders these conditions still has yet to use. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters from novels Category:Equines Category:Rebels Category:The Last Unicorn